


Rough Day

by PistachioCuts



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Just a big sexual undertone to it, Naked Cuddling, Nothing actually sexual, Nudity, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts
Summary: Moxxie had a rough day and needs some love.
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Kudos: 40





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> Needed some more of this wholesome couple in my life

The day had been stressful to the say the least. Full of dumbass co-workers, being yelled at and almost killed as usual. Along with the fact some human kid he pissed off managed to kick him in the balls as hard as he could. But he was finally home.

Moxxie sighed in content as he felt the stress of the day wash off his shoulders along with the hot water of his shower, it definitely made him feel much better. But there was still one thing he was missing.

Stepping out and drying off he found Millie in their room, sitting on their bed in nothing but a bra and shorts, quietly scrolling through her phone.

“Oh! Hello you” Millie smiled as she felt her husband’s arms wrap around her from behind and his face buried into her shoulder.

Moxxie made a small noise as response, smiling when Millie began gently brushing his hair with her fingers.

“Ah’ don’t know if you noticed, Hun, but you’re still naked” 

“Don’t care”

Millie giggled at the response, turning herself around to face him and sitting in his lap. Giving him a peck on the lips before hugging him.

“Stressful day again?”

Moxxie buried his face into her neck again and nodded as he kept her close, just feeling her warmth and breathing in her scent helped him to calm down, the skin-to-skin contact also helped him feel better.

“Ah’m sorry, baby” Millie smiled comfortingly as she stroked his hair and horns.

Moxxie sighed happily as he pulled away, looking his Millie in the eyes before locking lips with her, Millie happily returning the gesture.

She gasped when she heard the small click of her bra being undone, breaking the kiss she smiled and bumped foreheads with her husband.

“Frisky tonight are we?” she giggled as he huffed quietly, kissing her again but this time more vigorously.

Moxxie sighed in pure content and happiness. Now this, this was how you ended a bad day.

Snuggled up in bed, holding your sleeping wife close. Watching the gentle rise and fall of her bare chest with her gentle breathes.

Made the bad day worth it just to be in her arms again.

Moxxie smiled as he gently caressed her horns, planting his chin on her forehead and slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
